


I Want to Protect You

by RueSinger



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: A little angst, Drabble, F/F, Oneshot, just a little bit, like a really teeny weeny bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueSinger/pseuds/RueSinger
Summary: This was a request that I did on tumblr. My friend and I run a joint fanfiction account there @queandrue.The drabbles were "I'm going to keep you safe," and "I want to protect you".Severa's world is a mess, each say brings another battle.  At least she gets to stay by Lucina's side.





	I Want to Protect You

Severa was an accomplished soldier. She was as stubborn on the battlefield as she was in social interactions. The red head knew she couldn’t die, not while the flash of blue fought next to her. Lucina was her liege, she was their last hope. Lucina… Lucina was more than that. Lucina was the only thing in Sev’s life that hadn’t completely gone to shit, and she wanted to keep things that way.

They fought side by side, swords clashing and risen falling. It was almost like a dance. This dug like a thorn in the back of Severa’s mind. Her mother always told her that her first dance would be a beautiful thing. I should have been a moment filled with wonderful dresses, laughter, and sweet smiles. It should’ve been a happy moment. Instead her first dance had been with Death. Dirt and sweat covered her body, the air was filled with screams and the whinnying of pegasus and horses ringing out through the unforgiving night. Mother had been wrong. Her first dance wasn’t one of joy, but one she had to participate in for her life. 

Severa wasn’t sure when the risen had sneaked up on her. All she knew was that a sharp pain bloomed from her side, forcing her onto the wet, cold ground. She scrambled for her sword before looking up into the soulless eyes of the beast. It opened its mouth in what she could only compare to a grotesque mockery of a smile as it raised its ax above its head. So this was it. This was how her dance would end. At least she’d finally be able to be reunited with her mother. At least now all of the pain could be over. She wasn’t sure if it was the wound in her side or the venomous fear in her body, but her vision started to fade. The last thing she heard was her liege screaming her name. At least it had been her, and not Lucina…

*****

Severa’s eyes opened slowly. A bright light blinded her vision. Was this… Was this what heaven looked like? Had she left her body cold and dead on the merciless ground on the battlefield with her friends and travelled to a new place. As her eyes adjusted, she noticed a figure hovering above her. Could it really be her?

“Mother?” she croaked. Could her mother be coming to meet her so she could make her an angel too? Would she be able to watch over her friends? Would she be able to watch over Lucina?

“Severa!” the figures voice cried, “Oh Sev, thank the gods!”

It wasn’t her mother at all. It was Lucina! That could only mean either both of them were dead, or she was still alive.

She could feel her liege’s arms wrap around her neck, Lucina’s cries of relieve muffled by the cot pillow. Severa’s face heated up. Gods of all of the situations to be in here she was in the medical tent with the girl of her dreams getting snot all over her cot. Not exactly matching her romantic fantasies, but she’d take what she could get. 

“Hey now! Cut that out Lucina! It’s not right for a leader to be blubbering over one of her own- ack!”

As she attempted to sit up, the same sharp pain from the night before bloomed once more. Lucina sat up, eyes still glassy, but concern setting into her face. Severa lifted up the loose gown she had been changed into (how humiliating!) and noticed her bandages for the first time. They covered her entire waist, and blood painted a corsage onto the otherwise white canvas.

“I was worried about you,” Lucina said softly. Severa looked up at her, but the blue haired woman would not meet her gaze, “You were injured in battle. I could’ve done something about it. If I had just noticed the risen sooner, I could have prevented this.” Lucina looked down at Severa’s wounds, her eyebrows furrowed, and her eyes shut. “Gods I was being stupid! You may say that it’s inappropriate for a queen to blubber like a baby, and you may be right, but I can’t help but cry knowing that I almost lost a friend who is so dear to me!”

Severa felt a hand on her own and she looked down. Gods if her face could be any redder. When she looked back up Lucina was looking her in the eye. Maybe it wasn’t too late for her to die, because she was pretty sure her heart stopped. Could Brady even fix that? On second thoughts… No… She didn’t want this feeling to stop. Nothing could beat what she was feeling right now. If this was how she died, so be it.

“I want to protect you Sev,” Lucina whispered, “And I’m going to keep you safe.”

Lucina stayed by her bedside through the rest of the day, bringing her meals and keeping her company. As the night shadowed the land, Severa took delight in watching her dear friend sleep. The way her blue hair cascaded over her sheets like a river, how her form rose and fell with each breath she took, how warm her body was….This wasn’t bad. This wasn’t bad at all. Perhaps this moment did fit in with her fantasies of romance, albeit in an odd fashion, but it still fit nonetheless. Slowly, Severa reached out and tucked a piece of hair behind Lucina’s ear and leaned back once more.

When this war was over, Severa would assure that she had her first dance, and that dance would make her mother proud. Because she’s be dancing with the daughter of Chrom under the moonlight. In a way, she supposed she and her mother had something in common. They had both fallen in love with the people they served. The difference was this: Severa was going to marry Lucina, and they’d live happily ever after, ruling Ylissea side by side, and dancing in the moonlight.


End file.
